AC motors, particularly, permanent magnet synchronous motors have an expanded use in, for example, a home electric appliance field, an industrial use, and motor vehicle because of their small size and high efficiency. Particularly, products have increased in the number which has a sinusoidal-wave-conducting type of driving method in place of products having the square-wave-conducting type of driving method. And controllers have been increased in the number which are used for, for example, a rotor position estimation in the position-sensor-less control and a high accuracy torque control and require input of motor electric constant setting values such as resistance, inductance, and an induced voltage constant. Accordingly, if the motor electric constants are not accurately determined and inputted, this will largely influences the control performance. Particularly, inductance largely influences magnetic saturation because a magnetic nonlinearity of a core largely influences the inductance.
Patent document 1 discloses a technology in which the electric constant setting value of the AC motor is varied in accordance with current. This technology provides an improvement in a torque accuracy by that the controller has a nonlinear function of a relation between a magnetic flux and a current of a synchronous motor (hereinbelow will be referred to as prior art 1). In addition, patent document 2 discloses a technology for a control with a high accuracy and a high response by directly tabling the relation between the magnetic flux and the current with interlinkage flux in place of the inductance which is an electric constant (hereinbelow will be referred to as prior art 2).